Fascination
Call it bewitching, call it willbinding, speek of love philters and glamours, speak of Presence and Awe. In the end, what you are talking about is a sorcerer's ability to fascinate - to compel a subject to listen to what she says, to form an attraction that would not otherwise be there. It is important to note that Fascination is an Aspected path- successes must be spent on each separate aspect. Thus, at least three successes are required for minimal effect. The total number of successes spent on any one aspect may not exceed the Sorcerer's rating in Fascination. System: Roll: (Highest Social attribute) + Occult Cost: None Modifiers: +1 difficulty for emotions other than attraction or interest; +1 difficulty of any subject has Willpower 5 or greater. Casting Time: One turn per level of effect. Duration: See Below Fascination has three aspects: Level of Influence, Number Affected, and Duration: Level of Infuence 1) Minor. In a crowd, you are noticed, and individuals will find you interesting. Add 1 die to your Social dice pools. 2) Stirring. You aren't the center of the party, but you are being listened to. An individual will make it a point to hang out with you. Add 2 dice to your Social dice pools. 3) Life of the Party: Of course you threw this party, didn't you? A subject will go out of his way for you. Add 3 dice. 4) Major: You are throwing a party, aren't you? What you do, others pay attention to. Individuals will sacrifice quite a bit to earn your approval. Add 4 dice. 5) Trendsetter: If you jumped off a bridge, more than a few people would follow. Your influence is unmistakable. An individual will do almost anything you ask him to, even kill or die. Add 5 dice. Number Affected: 1) One person 2) Two people 3) Ten people 4) 50 people 5) 51-999 people Duration: 1) A short while; a few minutes or so. (10 turns) 2) One scene 3) Two days 4) Two weeks 5) Three months Resistance: The Iron Will merit confers complete resistance to this numina. Any attempt to order a subject to do something that he would not normally do ("kill that man over there", jump off a bridge, etc.) allows him a Willpower check (difficulty of 4 + path level). Each success he scores reduces the sorcerer's hold on him by one level. Any character that possesses similar mind-influencing powers (Dominate, Presence, Psychic abilities, the Mind sphere) may ignore attempts to influence them with this path. Other supernatural creatures may counter by expending their own power (e.g., a Garou may spend Gnosis; a Mage may spend Quintessence; a Vampire may spend Vitae; a Sorcerer may spend Mana). Each point spent in this way reduces the level of the effect by one. Students of this path can sometimes recognize its tricks being used by others: Often times, they even have a small measure of resistance to its effects. When someone uses this Path, or a similar power (Dominate, Presence, Mind magick, or other mind-influencing powers that are similar to fascination), the sorcerer can make a Wits+Fascination roll (difficulty 8). He must score at least as many successes as the caster to detect anything is amiss. This gives the sorcerer a +1 on all willpower checks to resist any effects aimed at him, and an additional +1 to resist for every 2 successes scored over and above those neded to detect the use in the first place.